The Jerry Springer show
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: The Jerry Springer show WWE style


Note: This is a re-post of an old fic I found on my PC, so some people may remember this

* * *

The Jerry Springer show

Episode 1: You slept with my bitch

The audience applaud as Jerry Springer makes his way out. He gets to the bottom of the stairs before saying, "welcome to the Jerry Springer show, a show titled, you slept with my bitch"

Audience claps

"Now we got Rene Dupree here today, hello Rene"

"Hello Jerry" Rene replies

"Now your here to confront your good friend Sylvain Grenier, correct"

"That's right Jerry" Rene replies

"So, explain to us what has happened"

"Well, me and Sylvain have been best friends for years, one day I come home and he's in bed with my Fifi"

"And Fifi is your partner?"

"Thats right Jerry, another time I found a video in her basket of her eating a garlic bulb from Sylvain's ass "

The audience groans in disbelief, some even are sick

"I understand we have Fifi here today, so come out Fifi"

A security guard brings out Fifi on her leach, the audience boo's turn into a look of shock

"Right, so this is Fifi?"

"That's right Jerry"

"Your partner Fifi?"

"My now ex partner, yes"

"So, Fifi, what do you have to say?"

Fifi just barks

" Don't you tell them that crap!" Rene shouts

Fifi barks again

"Don't fill their heads with your shit!" Rene shouts

"Ok, calm down. Rene is their anything you want to say to Fifi?"

"Just, why, why, I thought we were great together, I mean, I fed you, I cleaned you, and up after you, I even loved you, and gave you great pleasure, so why?"

Fifi just barks again

"How can you say that! I never cheated" Rene shouted

Fifi barks again

"Don't believe her crap Jerry! I only ever had eyes for her" Rene shouted

"Ok, I also believe we have Sylvain here today as well, so come out Sylvain"

Sylvain comes out to a chorus of boo's, and Rene makes a dive for him as soon as he's out

"You bastard! how could you" Rene shouts while being restrained by two security guards "You were my best friend! I trusted you, how could you do this to me!" By now Rene has broken free, just long enough to land a punch on Sylvain before being restrained again.

The audience are now chanting Jerry.

"Ok, lets calm it down a little here."

Rene has now calmed down and has sat back down, Sylvain, who has recovered from the punch, has also sat down, while Fifi just sits there licking herself.

"Ok Sylvain, would you like to give me your side to this story"

"Don't believe his crap!" Rene shouted

"Now now Rene, you had your chance to speak, now give Sylvain a chance to speak. Go ahead Sylvain"

"Thanks Jerry, well one day Fifi came to me saying Rene had been abusive, so I took her in and it built from her" Sylvain explained

"You lying bastard! I would never hurt Fifi!" Rene shouted, then made another dive for Sylvain, punching him twice before security got to him "Let me go"

"So Sylvain, you admit to sleeping with Fifi?"

"Yes I did" Sylvain answers, the audience starts booing "Hey don't boo me, she came to me saying she had enough of Rene, tell them Fifi"

Fifi just barks

"You know what, fuck you Fifi, you are more trouble then your worth!" Rene shouts

Fifi barks again

"Don't give me those shit ass excuses!" Rene shouts

"We wont worry, especially since she is now carrying my child" Sylvain announced, most of the audience gasps in shock, the rest are just being sick

"What!" Rene shouts, then make yet another dive for Sylvain, again punching him several times before once again being restrained, the audience start chanting Jerry again

"And were getting married" Sylvain announces, while Rene is still being restrained

"You bastard!" Rene shouts, and struggles to break free

Jerry makes his way over to a chair while all this is happening. He sits down and faces the camera before speaking, " and now time for my final thought, no one wins when a bitch comes between two men, well I guess the one she leave with does, but thats not the point. I just hope that Rene and Sylvain will settle down and do what's best for Fifi" Jerry looks at the card again "What kind of final thought is that? I gotta sack my writers" Jerry get up and leaves while Rene and Sylvain are fully involved in a fight while Fifi just sits on the chair cleaning herself.

Repost. May do more if people are interested


End file.
